The present disclosure relates generally to a thermally and electrically conductive element, and, more particularly to a thermally and electrically conductive element for applications that include but are not limited to hand grips.
Hand warmers, socks, and hand grips are some of the applications that use heating elements or material on the market today. These heated materials are particularly useful for keeping a user warm in low temperature environments. While the subject disclosure finds particular utility in hand grips and specific reference will be made thereto, it should be understood that the heated material according to the present disclosure has a wide variety of applications and should not be limited only to hand grips. Hand and sports grips are often used to reduce impact shock associated with the use of shock imparting implements. Examples of such implements include golf clubs, squash rackets, and racquetball rackets, etc. Impact shock occurs when a user swings the implement and makes contact with an object e.g., a golf ball. Impact shock can be detrimental to the body, and may cause discomfort as well as joint and/or tissue injuries.
Heated grips may be useful for users who experience discomfort even in milder temperatures, such as users with arthritis. A number of heated hand grips are currently available in the market. Such grips may generate heat using embedded wires or foil, enabling an electrical current to pass therethrough and generate heat due to the circuit's resistance. The wire or foil provides a source of radiated heat to the grip surface.
These prior art wire or foil grips suffer from drawbacks. For example, these wire or foil grips can be complex to manufacture. Each piece of wire or foil must be pre-cut and physically attached to the grip. Moreover, these wire or foil grips suffer from drawbacks in that the wires may eventually break when there is sufficient fatigue. Fatigue can occur through physical displacement, such as when the wires or foil flex.
There is a need for a heated hand grip that is flexible and relatively easy to manufacture. There is further a need for a heated golf grip that is comfortable to use and reduces impact shock associated with striking instruments.